


【SPN】【SD】十二片记忆/Twelve Pieces of Memory

by dreamywren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top!Sam, Torture, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren
Summary: 大概是个奇奇怪怪的S3xS5交叉脑洞吧……Sam最终成为了路西米，而Dean在地狱中遭受永无止尽的酷刑。但他们都以自己的方式回忆着彼此。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	【SPN】【SD】十二片记忆/Twelve Pieces of Memory

我差点忘记，那个真正的SPN，是褐红色的。

是干涸的血迹，是泥土，是枪支和破碎的弹壳。

是粗暴的性爱，是永不停息的噩梦。

或许真正的事实就是那样。Sam身穿一尘不染的白西装微笑着踏入地狱之门，Dean在刑柱上日复一日地受着煎熬。

Lucifer像读小说一样一点点看过Sam的记忆，然后笑着揉碎了扔进炼狱的深渊，不再去理会。那里面，有Dean吃芝士汉堡的样子，有Dean翻色情杂志的样子，有Dean握着Impala的方向盘哼唱跑调摇滚的样子……

还有Dean在他身下喘息的样子。他的发梢挂了汗珠，榛绿色的眼眸里却渗出更多的渴求。

那是他的哥哥，一个会攥着纹了玫瑰的枪与他做爱的人。在Sam进入他身体的时候，Dean会忍不住将他拥得紧紧的。冰冷的枪托贴着温热的脊背，混合着不加控制的呻吟，奏出一曲只属于Winchester的战歌。

那是他的哥哥。只是他的，不是旁人的。

这还不是全部。更久远的，有Dean偷来的芭比娃娃，还有圣诞节的蛋奶酒。

更近的，则是Dean满脸是血地跌在Impala的车轮旁，对他说不要紧的，Sammy.

Sammy.

自始至终，他的哥哥对他总是不曾保留一分一毫，无论身体还是心灵。

而这些，是Sam从来不愿意，也不肯忘记的。但这一次，不是他说了算。

Lucifer对他说，忘了你哥吧。你是我的。

Sam说不。

于是Lucifer就把那些记忆碾成细细的粉末，扔进炼狱。

Sam愣住了。

掸去身上最后一点记忆的碎屑，Lucifer又说，Sam，你是我的，你明白吗。

哦，我知道了。Sam说。

从此，Sam Winchester不再记得他曾有个眸子和北欧针叶林一般翠绿的哥哥了。他不会再记得。炼狱的火舌已将最后的记忆都舔舐地干干净净。

但是，每一个日日夜夜，他总是会惊醒。

那些闪电般的画面，虽然一瞬即逝，却真实得像是确乎发生过一样。

他梦见美丽的姑娘在天花板上着了火；他梦见白衣女人在桥头飘荡；他梦见自己砍掉一个人的头颅，那人的獠牙白森森明晃晃；有一次，他甚至做了一个完整又破碎的梦。在那个怪诞的梦里，有一个无限循环的星期二，一首AC/DC的老歌，一辆漂亮地令人咂舌的车子……

等等，这似乎不是全部。还有什么来着？

一声哀求。那个男孩在说什么？“Please.” 他红着眼睛对不知感情为何物的恶作剧精灵重复着，一遍又一遍。

他问过Lucifer，这些梦到底代表着什么。可每一次问完，他总觉得自己好像比之前记得的东西更少了。于是后来，他就不再问了。

他只是每天耐心等待着新的梦境来临。这比每天和Lucifer一起滥杀无辜来得好玩多了。他最喜欢的是梦中反反复复出现的那个人。他不知道那人的名字，可他就是喜欢他出现。

大约是因为他会开车，会唱歌，会玩枪吧。

大约是因为他有着世间最独一无二的美吧。

大约是因为只有那个人会亲亲热热地叫他“Sammy”吧。

又或许是因为，那个人会反手搂着他的腰，说没关系的Sammy，进来吧。

当Sam伏在他身上，双手在他胸前游走的时候，那个人会在他耳边呻吟，睫毛一下一下扫着他的耳垂，痒痒的。

“Sam Winchester做爱从头哭到尾。”那个人爽朗的笑声又响起来了。真是的，到底是谁从头哭到尾，心里没点数啊？

Sam想好了，下次再梦到他的时候，他要问问他的姓名。

“早啊，Sam.” Lucifer笑得很开心，“昨晚睡得还好吗？” “当然。棒极了。”Sam也笑。他以为他把自己的小秘密藏得很好。

他不知道的是，他再也不会梦到那个人了。

是谁在笑？Dean疲惫到连双眼都不愿睁开。想都不用想，是Alastair。今天的酷刑结束了吗？“不，我亲爱的Dean，这才刚刚开始。”Alastair用刀尖挑着Dean的眼皮，逼迫他把眼睛睁开。

“要不是今天已经有了安排，我真想一根根把你的睫毛拔光，然后用这把刀和你漂亮的绿眼睛来个‘亲密接触’。想想看——翠色中有暗红的鲜血喷涌出来，那画面一定美不胜收。”

“去你妈的。”Dean有气无力地骂着。

他真是想不明白，这个该死的Alastair怎么就不知道厌倦呢。就算真的换他去折磨别人，他还不乐意日复一日地折磨同一个人呢。

可是Alastair喜欢，他又有什么办法。

今天该什么了？哦，是凌迟。他依稀记得Alastair说过，很久以前这家伙去遥远的中国旅游过一次，学来了这招。“那是真正的不虚此行。”Alastair总是这么说。

接下来的步骤他很清楚。三千六百刀，一刀都不会少。Alastair那混账会数着。从来都是如此。

而Dean要做的，就是像往常一样，重新闭上双眼，回想一些其他的事。

第一刀，他脑海中浮现的是Mary上扬的嘴角。“Dean，你要有个弟弟了。”

第二刀，他想起John教他使枪。那次他干得不错，父亲还夸他来着。真是难得。“学会了用枪才能真正保护好Sammy啊。”John如是说。

第三刀，他看到Sam。啊，好痛。

第四刀，还是Sam。小小的Sam缠着他，非要他把那些神神鬼鬼的事都讲给他听。他不想，可最后还是讲了。

他记得弟弟眼角晶亮的泪珠。他记得自己紧紧拥着他，说别怕。

其实明明自己心里也怕得要死呢，Dean自嘲地笑了笑。更痛了。

第五刀，依然是Sam。Sam喜欢烟花，他就放了给他看。那个夜晚，堪萨斯的星空因他们而多了几抹难得的亮色。

第六刀，仍旧是Sam。他们拿起小刀，歪歪扭扭地刻下S.W.和D.W.的字样。木屑落了一地，被风吹散开去，消失不见；但字迹却像是刻在了心脏上一般，永远不会模糊。

第七刀，他从火海中一把揽起那个惊惶失措的Sam，一直把他拽到屋外，就像小时候那次一样。哦，只不过小时候那次是抱着他的。

那个时候的Sam还那么小。

第八刀，Sam叫他jerk. 这小子太过分，长大了翅膀硬了就敢对哥哥说这些话了？当然得说句bitch作为回击。

第九刀，Sam蜷在他身边，又靠得近了些。

他知道这样不对，可是当他的弟弟一睁开那双小鹿般的眼睛，他就臣服了。

他当然记得他们第一次做时尖锐的刺痛。那可比这疼多了，Dean想。

第十刀，他清楚地回忆起Sam的身体。由于长期坚持不懈的锻炼，那副躯体是健美的。每一次性爱，他总会不由自主地去抚摸那一道道肌肉线条。

绝对纯粹的享受。

第十一刀，他也记得，Sam总是笑着叫他不要着急。可是，每一次他都做不到。

他发疯似的渴盼他的弟弟。

而当他进入他的时候，那就是天堂，是地狱，是梦中才会有的good place.

也许此时他口中往往会说着污秽不堪的话语，但是他们彼此都明白，这个时刻神圣地可怕。

想到这里，Dean温柔地勾起嘴角。呵，Alastair一定气得要命吧。

第十二刀，Sam冲他挥起拳头。他倒在Impala旁边，浑身一点儿力气也没有。

但他几乎无所畏惧。他唯一害怕的，只是他的弟弟会被恶魔吞噬，消失得无影无踪。

恍惚间，他的弟弟回来了。

他说，没事，Dean，是我。

可是下一秒，他就不见了。

那个穿白西装的恶魔在笑。为什么？为什么他在笑？Sam在哪里？Dean惊恐地睁开双眼，发出撕心裂肺的尖叫。“Sam！”

好痛。

Alastair换了一把刀，冷着脸割下去。

“我们还有三千五百八十八刀呢Dean，你急什么。”

三千六百刀，刀刀致命。

每刀下去都是一个梦，每个梦里都是你。

而世间，不会再有Winchester.


End file.
